the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
House of Stars / House of Harsh
Summary Victor stalks up but instead of finding the Sibuna gang, he finds a rat and says to the rest of the Society, "It's only a rat." He goes back and they continue the chant and do Jason's initiation. Meanwhile, Sibuna was able to sneak out of the oven safely. However, Jerome sees them come out of the oven and says to himself, "Well, let the fun begin." Sibuna meets in the woods during their lunch break and prioritize their goals. First, they need to find the Cup of Immortality before the teachers. They also need to find the other clues/puzzle pieces. Their meeting was cut short when Patricia said that their lunch was over five minutes ago. Nina says she has to put the stuff behind the panel and that everyone else should go ahead without her. Before she leaves, Fabian tells her to be careful. Later, Nina gets caught locking the attic by Victor. Meanwhile, at the end of Mrs. Andrews' class, Mara blows off Mick while Amber observes from behind. After Mick leaves, Amber walks up to Mara and suggests that Mara consider reconciliation and forgiveness with Mick. Mara doesn't agree though and she and Amber walk out of the classroom. Around the same time, Patricia gets a text from Joy's new phone and Jerome confronts Alfie about Rufus and Victor. Back to Nina and Victor; Victor asks if she was playing with the phonograph and Nina says no. He then asks Nina if she's been tampering with anything; Nina says no again. When asked why Nina was up in the attic, she replies that it was her "Zen retreat". Victor disapproves and makes her clean the toilets with a toothbrush after class. Victor is putting a pad lock on the attic door. After class, Amber tries to set Mick up with Mara by telling Mick to show Mara his feelings in a big way. Mick tells her that if Mara likes him, she should come to her, not the other way around and storms off. Afterwards, Nina runs to Sibuna and says, loudly, "Victor caught me!" Then, she saw Jerome and jerks her head towards the hall so they could talk alone. Jerome gets upset, but while they were gone, he takes Rufus Zeno's number from Patricia, puts it in his phone, and calls him. Jerome goes to meet Rufus late at night. Jerome tells him about the treasure and gives more information to Rufus. At the end, Jerome says it will cost Rufus if he wants more info. Meanwhile, Nina is in her room watching the moon while Fabian plays his guitar. Nina says something about the clue, and Fabian figures out what the clue meant. They have to look through the telescope for the clue. When they do, they read something about the demisphere. Victor looks through the telescope after he catches Nina and Fabian. Victor looks through the telescope and sees nothing. Nina and Fabian tell the rest of Sibuna about their new lead and about something hidden in the cellar. Fabian insists that one person goes down this time, for safety reasons. Amber says she will not go back down in the cellar and Fabian says that they will pick straws for who will go down there. Before class starts, Jerome and Alfie walk in. Jerome sees the Sibuna gang and tells Alfie to go over and talk to Sibuna. Amber gives Mick advice to win Mara back. That includes but doesn't only limit to humiliating himself to get Mara back. Mick doesn't want to, but he listens to Amber. During their break session or something, the Sibuna gang gets ready to pick straws. Patricia tells everyone else that she was able to get walkie-talkies. When they pick straws, Alfie gets the small straw and has to go down into the cellar. Mara sees Mick talking to some cheerleaders and assumes that Mick was dating a cheerleader. Upset, she walks in the other direction. While padlocking the attic, Victor tells Trudy that he's going to be out late that night and that she is in charge of locking up and lights out. Luckily, Patricia and Nina pass by at the same time. After they go back downstairs, they tell the rest of Sibuna (and Jerome, by accident) that tonight was the night. Jerome asks what they are doing. Fabian tells him that the girls and he are going to watch a movie after lights out. Jerome then asks Alfie if he wanted to watch a movie or two with him later, to which Alfie reluctantly agrees to. Jerome interrogates Alfie about what really was going on tonight, but Alfie doesn't tell him. Later, Jerome pretends to be fast-asleep and Alfie gets ready to sneak out. However, Jerome wakes up and takes Alfie's walkie-talkie. Amber gives him a good luck kiss and Nina lets him in the cellar. Alfie is in the cellar looking for the elixir. When Victor comes back earlier than they expected, Nina sends an urgent message to Alfie, who is down in the cellar. However, Alfie is still in the cellar and Jerome has the walkie talkie. Luckily, Alfie was able to get out without Victor noticing. When he does comes out, he grabs a danish and runs and hides in the coffin in the hallway. But he gets locked in the coffin! Gallery View the Episode Gallery Here. Quotes Trivia 1 1 Category:Drama Category:Mystery